Fique comigo
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Por acaso o destino fez com que se encontrassem, e por ela se apaixonou. Será que Isaak consegue chegar ao coração de uma certa amazona? Isaak e June, um fic de presente para Ephemeron


**FIQUE COMIGO!**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada, e as Editoras Licenciadas.

Esse fic é um presente de Natal a minha amiga Ephemeron. Ela me desafiou a escrever um fic romântico com Isaak de Kraken e June de Camaleão. Tomara que eu tenha conseguido! '

Para os fãs incondicionais do casal Shun e June, não me matem por favor. Façam de conta que é uma fic U.A!

**FIQUE COMIGO!**

O som do Grande Suporte Principal sofrendo um abalo, conseguiu fazer Isaak despertar de sua inconsciência. Com dificuldade, ele olha na direção do Suporte e o vê desabando. Bem como sentia o Cosmo de Atena aumentando, a batalha no Templo de Posseidon estava no fim.

Estava muito ferido, à beira da morte. Seu corpo não se mexia, e logo esse lugar estaria coberto pelas águas do oceano acima dele. Seu fim era inevitável.

Então ouviu passos se aproximando, como era o som de saltos altos imaginou que fosse Tétis, com dificuldade virou a cabeça na direção do som e viu quem era a mulher que chegava ali. Ela possuía longos cabelos loiros, uma máscara que ocultava o rosto e usava uma armadura. Era uma amazona do Santuário.

"Parece que Shun e os demais conseguiram."-ela comentou.-"Ainda bem. Não precisaram da minha ajuda!"

Isaak gemeu de dor, atraindo a atenção da amazona, que se inclina para melhor examiná-lo.

"Está vivo! É um dos homens que servem Posseidon?"

Ele consegue apenas responder afirmativamente com um leve aceno de cabeça.

"Esse lugar está desabando. Vamos sair daqui."-ela o ampara, passando o braço de Isaak por sobre o ombro, ajudando-o a se levantar.-"Depois que sairmos daqui e você se recuperar, poderá me dizer seu nome. O meu é June."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Isaak despertou de seu sono. Estava sonhando novamente com o que lhe aconteceu dias atrás, quando conheceu June e ela o salvou. Mesmo sendo um inimigo, ela não hesitou em lhe ajudar, trazendo-o para a Ilha de Andrômeda e cuidando de seus ferimentos.

Agora estava plenamente restabelecido, embora ainda sentisse dores pelo corpo, mas era algo normal principalmente por tudo o que passou. E agora, não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser nela. Apenas ela.

Levantou-se e olhou pela janela e viu um novo amanhecer.Os garotos, aprendizes de cavaleiros, já estavam de pé e iniciando um novo dia de treinamento.

Desde a morte de seu mestre, ela decidiu seguir os passos dele e se tornar tutora da ilha e mestra dos garotos que ali viviam e sonhavam em usar uma das três armaduras que ela trouxe de volta a ilha.

Sempre exigia de seus alunos que eles se dedicassem ao máximo!

Mas percebeu que ela não se encontrava com os garotos, que se aqueciam com exercícios simples até a mestra chegar. Suspirou desanimado. Sabia exatamente aonde ela se encontrava.

Estaria naquele instante no pequeno porto da ilha, esperando pelo barco com notícias sobre 'ele', ou quem sabe, o retorno 'dele'.

A idéia de que June amava um certo cavaleiro de bronze fizeram com que uma pontada de tristeza...não, não era tristeza. Eram ciúmes!

Foi inevitável que após todos esses dias de convivência fizessem com que um sentimento novo brotasse em seu coração. Havia se apaixonado por June.

Saiu da casa que ocupava nos últimos dias, e que se tornou seu lar nesses dias, e logo foi cumprimentado por alguns garotos que já se acostumaram com a sua presença ali. Outros se limitavam apenas a observá-lo, ainda não confiavam em um homem que serviu um inimigo de Atena, e não entendiam o motivo de sua mestra ter cuidado dele. Bem, nem ele entendia os motivos dela para ter feito isso.

Isaak ignorou os olhares desconfiados desses garotos e passou a observar a estrada que ligava a pequena vila ao porto. Então ele a viu, e estava certo ao pensar exatamente onde ela esteve.

Todas as manhãs, June ia ao porto esperar notícias de Shun, e sempre voltava sem qualquer informação. Apenas soube que eles estavam se recuperando no Oriente da luta contra Posseidon e nada mais.

"Bom dia Isaak."-ela o cumprimentou.

"June."

"Como se sente?"-perguntando parando bem em frente à ele.

"Estou bem, obrigado!"-como desejava ver o rosto que a máscara escondia.

"Bem. Pode comer algo em minha casa. Deixei o café da manhã sobre a mesa da cozinha."-ela lhe disse, indo na direção dos meninos.-"Mais tarde conversaremos!"

Isaak concordou com um aceno de cabeça e foi até a casa de June. A mesa estava pronta, como ela havia dito. Preparava-se para comer alguma coisa, quando algo chama a sua atenção.

Eram cartas jogadas sobre uma cômoda, endereçadas a June. Todas eram do cavaleiro de bronze por quem ela era apaixonada, Shun Amamiya.

De repente, perdeu o apetite. Percebeu que estava sobrando. Talvez devesse partir.

No fim daquele dia, Isaak caminhava descalço pela orla da praia, com as mãos nos bolsos, chutando para longe alguma pedra ou concha. Sentiu que era observado, olhou para trás e viu June se aproximando.

"Quer me explicar o por que da sua mala estar pronta?"-ela foi logo perguntando, visivelmente contrariada.

"Decidi que era hora de ir embora. Vou partir no primeiro barco pela manhã."-respondeu evitando encará-la.

"Por que?"-havia uma pontada de tristeza em seu tom de voz.-"Isaak eu sei que poderíamos ter sido inimigos dias atrás, mas não somos. É meu...amigo. Não quero que vá embora."

"June..."-ele disse o nome com uma expressão de infinita tristeza no olhar.

"Vai me dizer o motivo de querer ir embora assim de repente?"

O silêncio caiu entre ambos e Isaak resolveu quebrá-lo.

"Escute...eu acho melhor ir embora antes que seu amigo, o tal Andrômeda apareça..."

"Shun tem um bom coração, Isaak. Tenho certeza de que ele nunca o trataria como um inimigo se o conhecesse melhor e..."

"NÃO É ISSO!"-ele alterou-se, assustando-a.-"Não quero estar aqui...quando ele voltar e vê-la nos braços dele...June, eu..."-ele procurava as palavras certas.-"Eu estou apaixonado por você!"

"Você..."-June balbuciou.-"Está apaixonado por mim?"

"Sim." Estou dizendo que eu te amo. Mas não se preocupe, não estarei aqui quando Shun voltar e não irei atrapalhá-los."

"Isaak..."-ela sussurrou.

Isaak se aproximou dela, tomando coragem para dar o próximo passo. Estendeu a mão e retirou a máscara da amazona, que o olhava atônita.

"Você é...linda!"-ele sussurrou, tocando em seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos como se ele fosse feito de um material fragilíssimo.

June ficou sem reação, e no instante seguinte percebeu que Isaak ia beijá-la, e descobriu surpresa, que não tinha a menor intenção de detê-lo.

A principio o beijo foi suave, casto. Um leve toque de entre seus lábios, que depois se tornou mais ousado, ardente, impetuoso.

Deixando a máscara cair de sua mão até a areia, Isaak a puxou para si, enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos dourados. June o enlaçou pelo pescoço, acariciando sua nuca.

Um bando de gaivotas cruzou o céu para o interior da ilha, as ondas batiam de encontro aos rochedos e à areia. Eram os únicos sons ouvidos, enquanto o casal se entregava aos beijos, que se tornaram mais ardentes a cada instante.

Isaak afastou-se hesitante. Tocou com os dedos os lábios úmidos dele e em seguida lhe deu as costas, a caminho da sua casa. June toca os lábios, fecha os olhos e...

"Isaak! Espere! Fique!"

Ele parou de andar e virou-se para ter certeza de que ouviu direito.

"Fique!"-ela repetiu, chegando até ele, tomando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.-"Não quero que vá. Fique comigo!"

"Mas...!"

"Não é certo que isso termine assim!"-ela o beija.-"Você partindo para um lugar incerto e eu aqui, nesta ilha, morrendo de saudades e solidão."

"E...Shun?"

"Ele é meu amigo. Eu...também me apaixonei por você...Prometa que não vai embora."

"Eu prometo."

Isaak a abraçou forte. Um longo beijo selou o início de uma nova vida para ambos. O destino os colocou frente a frente, o que mais poderiam querer, senão desfrutar do amor que acabaram de descobrir.

FIM.

Consegui! Gostou dessa Ephe? Juro que tentei fazer essa fic em capítulos, mas a cabeça não deixou. Ficou um oneshot mesmo!

Se quiser uma continuação, é só me pedir!

Beijos!

Nota: As três armaduras da Ilha de Andrômeda seriam as de Cefeu, Cassiopéia e Kaitos. (segundo fontes da net.)


End file.
